1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device for preventing excessive label projection in a labeler of the type used for manually affixing labels to objects.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Known manually operated labelers do not have a device for restricting the projection of labels that are peeled off a backing strip to which they are provisionally attached for attachment to objects to be labeled.
Japanese Utility Model Publication No. Sho 60(1985)-25374 of the present applicants discloses means for preventing the loosening of a label roll that has labels provisionally attached to a backing strip. These means prevent loosening of the label roll by bringing a resilient member into contact with the roll surface for restraining the inertial rotation of the roll.
When a user of a manual labeler of this type squeezes and releases an operating lever 9, which is provided opposite to the grip at the rear of the main labeler unit, a label is peeled off the label backing strip. So long as the operating lever is squeezed and released gently, no problems arise. However, when the operating lever is rapidly squeezed and released, the peeled-off label is projected more than necessary and therefore cannot be properly affixed to the object to be labeled.